


Every Day You Play.....

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Anger, Black Ice - Freeform, Brain Damage, Camera, Car-sick, Carrying, Carsick, Cold, Couch, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Devotion, Diaper, Doctor - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Driving, Fear, Feeding, Fire, Food, Happy, Highway, Holiday, Home, Hospital, Hugs, Ice, Ice Skating, Kisses, Laughter, Love, M/M, Music, Nurse - Freeform, Pet, Picture, Promises, Russian, Sad, Sickfic, Singing, Sleep, Snow, Sweet, Television, Travel, Victor - Freeform, Vomit, Warm, Wedding, Wetting, Winter, bed, braing, car, care, different, fireplace, fluffly, happiness, messing, motion-sickness, paralized, poety, poodle, puke, puppy, scan, scared, sick, sitting, sleeping, stuffed animal, surgeon, throw up, tv, upset, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: The night everything changed was cold, it was dark and Victor was tired. He was heading home after a long day of training, Yuri had stayed home and was excited to see his husband. Victor never made it there.Victor is involved in a horrible car addicent that leaves him severely brain damaged, now he must rely on Yuri for even the most simplist of tasks.





	1. Chapter 1

Every day you play with the light of the universe.  
Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and the water,  
You are more than this white head that I hold tightly  
as a bunch of flowers, every day, between my hands.

You are like nobody since I love you.  
Let me spread you out among yellow garlands.  
Who writes your name in letters of smoke among the stars of the south?  
Oh let me remember you as you were before you existed.

Suddenly the wind howls and bangs at my shut window.  
The sky is a net crammed with shadowy fish.  
Here all the winds let go sooner or later, all of them.  
The rain takes off her clothes.

The birds go by, fleeing.  
The wind. The wind.  
I alone can contend against the power of men.  
The storm whirls dark leaves  
and turns loose all the boats that were moored last night to the sky.

You are here. Oh, you do not run away.  
You will answer me to the last cry.  
Curl round me as though you were frightened.  
Even so, a strange shadow once ran through your eyes.

Now, now too, little one, you bring me honeysuckle,  
and even your breasts smell of it.  
While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies  
I love you, and my happiness bites the plum of your mouth.

How you must have suffered getting accustomed to me,  
my savage, solitary soul, my name that sends them all running.  
So many times we have seen the morning star burn, kissing our eyes,  
and over our heads the grey light unwinds in turning fans.

My words rained over you, stroking you.  
A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body.  
Until I even believe that you own the universe.  
I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.  
I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.

 

\- Pablo Neruda


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was crowded, it was the middle of the night in one of the world's biggest cities, and Victor wasn't the only one being driven in from the 4 car pile-up accident down on the south-bound highway out of the city, but when Yuri heard the distance screeching of an ambulance there was zero doubt in his mind that is was anyone but his Victor. He thundered through the emergency room, his sneakers squeaking on the pristine white tiles. He ignored the authorized personnel only sign hanging on the large double doors and he blindly surged foreword his heart stinging as he unconsciously thought of the worst. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost sliding comically on the freshly waxed floor, at the sight before him. 

Victor was being wheeled inside the hospital, 4 paramedics jogging alongside him, a surgeon accompanying them. Victor's black t-shirt was covered in his own dried vomit, his head lolled to the left giving Yuri a good view of his open mouth and blood stained teeth with more of the horrid liquid streaming from his temple, soaking the white sheets covering the stretcher. His left ankle was bent at an awkward angle, his right arm curled protectively under his chin, and his stomach was bleeding profusely from a large open gash on his abdomen. Yuri screamed, his own voice sounded a million miles away. This caused a nearby nurse to rush over, instinctively stepping in front of him and blocking Yuri's view of Victor as the doctor's led him away. 

"Sir. You're not supposed to be here. You need to calm down sir and go wait in the waiting room," She explained, Yuri wasn't listening, craning his neck to see his husband as he heard the paramedics yelling to one another in medical gibberish. 

"Victor!" Yuri screamed until his throat was dry and his voice almost gone, he screamed as the doors to the nearest operating room swung shut with the silence of a ghost. He screamed and allowed the tears to stream down his face, let them wet his shirt and drip onto the floor, the sounds they made as they hit the floor sounding to Yuri like the ticks on a clock. "VICTOR!" 

******

Yuri didn't know how long he cried, or how long he stood in that empty hallway staring at the small drops of scarlet that had fallen on the floor. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the nurse was allowed to lead him back to the waiting room where he was deposited next to a woman cradling a sleeping infant. Yuri didn't acknowledge the woman, deciding instead to focus on his feet, forcing himself to take deep breaths and promising himself that everything would be okay. He would see Victor again, the doctors here were trained and they knew what they were doing. But Yuri kept seeing his poor husband, bleeding with broken bones and missing teeth. He sobbed, chocking on the awful noise, he coughed as more tears slid down his face. 

"Is that your partner in there?" Yuri lifted his head slowly at the sound of the voice, it was the woman, patting the infant's back slowly as it stirred in her arms. Yuri only nodded. "They'll be okay, the doctors here are some of the best," The woman was only trying to help, and her kind words should have worked but Yuri only wanted her to be quiet. But of course he didn't say that so he just nodded once more, turning his head to glance at the large television mounted on the wall in the corner. 

"2 dead, 7 wounded in 4 car pile-up on southbound Highway number 312 heading out of the city of Tokyo. The accident was believed to be caused by some black-ice that had formed on the 6 lane road due too the drop in temperature over the_" The conversation ended as Yuri looked away and could no longer see the subtitles running across the images of smoking cars and flashing ambulances. He had seen Victor's car, the front was rammed into another, the metal smashed in waves, flames billowed from the engine of the abandoned auto-mobile. Yuri stood and began to pace, chewing nervously on the finger-nail of his left thumb.

He didn't know how long he waited, nor what time it was when he finally drifted into a restless sleep full of visions of the worst possibilities. He didn't know what time it was when he was gently shaken awake by a cleanly dressed surgeon, his blond hair slicked back, his beard neatly trimmed, his eyes kind and intelligent. 

"I'm so sorry sir," The surgeon said. His eyes softening in sympathy. "We did everything that we could,"


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to open his skull, his brain his swelling and his heart rate in increasing, if we don't get in there he'll die!" Dr. Erwin yelled as his patient was wheeled into the operating room. 

"We need to stem the blood from the gash in his abdomen, or he'll bleed out and there'll be no point for opening him up!" Another surgeon argued, throwing aside blood soaked bandages and frantically replacing them as more of his patients blood pulsed onto the floor. 

"Dr. Erwin, open him up and stop the swelling. I'll help you stop the blood flow Dr. Nanase" A young assistant piped up, looking the two surgeons nervously. Victor groaned on the table, blinking as he slowly began to regain consciousness. One of the surgeon's scrambled to retrieve sedatives to ease Victor back into his gray river of unconsciousness. Victor clenched his eyes shut tight, a few tears escaping out of the corner as his muscles spasmed, he began to convulse, writhing on the table and screaming in pain. 

"He's seizing! We need to open him up NOW!" Dr. Erwin the neurologist yelled, reaching for the tray of tools as another doctor arrived, syringe in hand. She reached out holding Victor's arm down against the table as the rest of his body convulsed completely out of his control. She injected it into his arm, allowing him to come to rest against the table limp and panting, his body tired from the exertion 

******

Yuri had decided that tonight he had cried more than he had in perhaps his entire life. Even in his sleep his cheeks were tear lined and sticky, his closed eyes red and puffy from the sobs. He didn't know what time it was when he finally fell asleep, his husband's hand still clasped tightly in his own. Victor groaned, loud enough to stir Yuri awake. The black-haired man lifted his head, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. His back and buttocks were sore from the god-awful excuse for a chair the hospital had provided him with. Morning sunlight streamed through the thin blinds, illuminating the room in his welcoming glow. 

A nurse was in the room with them, he was kneeling in front of Victor's bed, holding one of the man's feet in his hand gently massaging it. Yuri didn't have to ask to know what the nurse was hoping to do. The accident had not only injured Victor's brain but it had severed his spinal cord as well, leaving his legs useless. 

"Come on Vitya," Yuri urged gently, rubbing small circles in the top of his husband's hand. "Wiggle you toes Victor. You can do it love," Yuri cooed, kissing the top of Victor's head. The man only groaned, looking up at the ceiling as if it were some ancient language that only he could decipher. 

"Come on buddy, just try," The nurse urged, gently rubbing the calf above the foot. Victor lifted his head, now concentrated on his foot, his tongue sticking comically out of the side of his mouth in concentration. He whined in frustration as once again he couldn't do it. 

"Good job love," Yuri said, awarding Victor's attempt with a kiss. But, Victor whined once more as the nurse gently lifted Victor's hospital gown and began to change his diaper. Because the accident had rendered Victor's lower half useless it had also robbed him of any control over his bladder and bowel, making diapers an absolute necessity. Of course, Victor didn't feel any shame, he didn't understand why he should, he only knew that he didn't like being changed and he expressed this by whimpering softly. Yuri kissed him once more. 

"The doctor said that you can come home in a week, how's that sound love?" Yuri asked. He wondered in Victor would recognize the house, or the dog. Victor hadn't recognized Yuri at first, until the black-haired man began to talk. It was as if his voice had switched something in Victor's brain causing him to become instantly recognized. Yuri knew that life with Victor would be different now, a lot different. Victor needed help with so many things now, even getting dressed was now a difficult task for the older man, but Yuri didn't care. He would gladly carry Victor every second of every day if it meant that he got to spend time with him. The accident had left Victor alive, but only barely.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the time came, it was time for Victor to come home. It was a crisp, cold early February morning and fresh snow littered the grounds of the hospital. And, although it was nearly 8:00 AM, on a normal day Victor and Yuri would already be hard at work practicing on the ice, Victor was sound asleep snoring lightly. 

Yuri was walking the hallways, heading out the main entrance and heading to his car in a swift jog, his breath coming in visible puffs as he made his way across the parking lot. Eventually he reached his car and backed it up, heading back to the entrance of the hospital where he would park it, leave it running, and got get Victor. 

When Yuri returned to the hospital room Victor was awake, looking out the window and rolling a small rubber bouncy ball around in his right hand. Yuri smiled at him and kissed the side of his temple as he unfolded the wheelchair from where it sat beside his husband's bed. The chair itself was made of black leather that squeaked when Victor moved around to much, it was new and had a reflective shine to it. 

"Come on big guy," Yuri cooed softly as he gently lift Victor off of the bed and carefully deposited him in the chair. Victor rewarded him with a massive toothy grin, before lifting his fingers and tentatively beginning to chew on them. Yuri gently removed them from his mouth resulting in a whine from his husband. "No no love, remember? That's yucky," Yuri gently chastised, Victor only nodded slowly. Yuri kissed the top of his head and gently pushed the chair out of the room, - he had already checked Victor out of the hospital - and out the main doors toward the waiting car. Yuri opened the passenger door and gently lifted Victor, placing him inside, buckling him in and kissing him before folding up his wheelchair and placing it in the back. 

"You ready to go home Vik?" Yuri cooed, as he clambered into the driver's side. Victor nodded, making Yuri chuckle as he put the car in gear and drove off, turning left at the entrance and heading home. The ride wasn't very long, 20 minutes at the most, but Victor fell asleep, already drooling by the time they stopped at their first red light. Yuri laughed and gently wiped off the saliva with a napkin from the glove compartment. Victor stirred with a small grunt but didn't wake, and slept soundly for the rest of the way. 

Yuri helped Victor into his chair once more, and wheeled him up to the house. The second the door opened the two men were greeted by a very excited Makkachin, who barked and licked Victor's cheek making the man laugh hysterically only half-heartily pushing the dog away. 

"Okay Mak," Yuri chuckled. "Leave the poor guy alone," Yuri looked at Victor who was howling with laughter, wiping at his slobber covered cheek and Makkachin's tail whipped back and forth like the blade on a helicopter. 

"I would say he missed you Victor, what do you think?" Yuri cooed, he was answered by a happy squeal as the poodle began running in excited circles around the wheelchair. "Okay love, you play with him for a little while, i'm gonna go grab the rest of the things out of the car," Yuri explained as he wheeled Victor into the living room. Victor didn't answer him, Yuri only smiled and did as promised, returning less than five minutes later. 

The poodle had abandoned his game with Victor and was now curled on his bed next to the couch, Victor was looking at the bookshelves, staring at them in what appeared to be awe. Yuri laughed and went over to the bookshelf, picking one of his favorite novels and setting it on the couch. He then went to Victor and lifted his husband with a grunt before settling him on the couch. Yuri sat next to Victor, book his hand. Victor leaned his head on Yuri's shoulder almost immediately, Yuri kissed the side of his head before opening the book and beginning to read to his husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor was still sleeping soundly when Yuri woke up the next morning. He was lying on his stomach, one arm wrapped protectively around his pillow, the other hanging loosely off the side of the bed. His mouth hung open as he drooled onto his pillow. Yuri chuckled at the sight and kissed the top of his head. Victor made a small noise of protest and buried his face into his pillow. Yuri smiled and rubbed his scalp gently helping him wake up. 

"Come on babe, you gotta up and face the day," Victor didn't move only grunted and held his pillow tighter. "Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Yuri cooed leaning down to kiss his husband on the cheek once more. The promise of food seemed to rouse Victor and he peeled open his eyes with an adorable yawn. "There's my Victor," Yuri cooed, smiling lovingly down at his husband. Victor struggled to roll over and only pulled himself into a sitting position with Yuri's help. He yawned once more, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while Yuri rubbed his back. 

"Come on love, let's go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up," Yuri said, deciding it would just be better to carry Victor too and from the bathroom rather than get him into his wheelchair just yet. He grunted as he lifted his husband. Victor giggled slightly and buried his face in Yuri's shoulder smiling down at the excited poodle that accompanied the two men. Yuri gently set Victor on top of the closed toilet and began to carefully remove his pants. Victor whined, the bathroom was cold! 

"I know bug," Yuri cooed as he gently removed Victor's sodden diaper and changed him into a new one. Changing Victor was a little bit of a hassle because of Victor's inability to use his legs but Yuri never said nor thought a single negative thought about that fact. He refused to let himself. He loved Victor, and would do absolutely anything for him. 

"How are we feeling today hmm?" Yuri questioned as he kissed Victor one more before lifting him back into his arms. Victor hummed happily, nuzzling against Yuri making the younger man smile happily. The doctor had told Yuri that he needed to talk to Victor, it would help him heal and learn so that's exactly what Yuri did. He spoke to Victor when they were in the car, when he was changing him or getting him ready for bed, he read to him whenever he could and told him stories of his days training on the ice with him. If Victor enjoyed them he didn't say, but he didn't complain either so Yuri took that as a good sign. 

When Yuri reached the bedroom he gently set Victor down in his wheelchair before grabbing a clean shirt out of his dresser. 

"Okay big guy, hands up!" Yuri said, mimicking the action to show Victor. Victor giggled as he did so and his night shirt was pulled over his head. He began to put his arms down but Yuri stopped him. "You got to keep 'em up bug. How else will I get your shirt on? Unless you want to sit around all day without a shirt on!" Yuri smiled as he blew a raspberry on Victor's stomach making the older man howl with laughter. Victor half-heartedly pushed his hands away giggling uncontrollably. Eventually the game ended and Yuri was able to pull the shirt over Victor's head kissing him once more for good measure. 

"We got to go to the store later today handsome and I thought you might want some ice cream." Yuri said, smiling as he wheeled Victor into the kitchen. Victor craned his head to look up at Yuri with a squeal. Yuri laughed. "Yeah buddy, that's what I thought," 

"Hmmm, what should we have for breakfast Victor?" Yuri asked not really expecting an answer and laughed when Victor pointed to the cookie jar. "Cookies!?" Yuri cooed. "We can't have cookies for breakfast love," Victor whined and pouted, giving Yuri his best Bambi eyes. Yuri laughed. "Okay okay, you know I can't resist that handsome face," Yuri playfully rolled his eyes. "If you eat breakfast you can have a cookie," Victor squealed happily as Yuri pulled some pancake mix out of the top cupboard having to stand on his toes to do so. 

"What do you think bug, should we listen to music?" Yuri asked, Victor nodded happily. Yuri smiled as he pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and put it on shuffle. Going silent as soon as the music began, breakfast forgotten. The gentle piano acoustics floated through the small kitchen as the all to familiar music played. This was his song. Yuri on ice. Suddenly he was in the rink, his eyes closed as he drifted with the music, not thinking about the thousands of people watching him, not thinking about the fact that one mistake could cost him the competition. He could feel the cool air of the indoor ice rink, he could hear the beautiful instrumental music, smell the familiar scent of the indoor rink, could taste the sweat as it dripped onto his lips. The song reached its climax as Yuri flew through the air. Landing without hesitation, dancing until the song faded away opening his eyes to see his love watching him across the rink. Clapping and yelling and.....crying. 

Yuri opened his eyes and saw Victor crying, wiping at his eyes as his song came to an end. Yuri rushed over to him, kneeling in front of his chair and holding him in a tight embrace. 

"It's okay," Yuri said feeling his own tears welling in his eyes. He held Victor tight and closed his eyes once more as he felt his husband grab him tightly, burying his face in his side as he cried. 

"I Sorry," Victor said so quietly Yuri almost didn't hear him. Those two words were enough to make the tears in Yuri's eyes escape, they rolled down his cheeks and landed on the back of Victor's shirt. 

"Victor look at me," Yuri said sniffling as he put his hands on his husband's shoulder. Victor looked up at him, his beautiful eyes red with tears. "I love you okay? No matter what. I will always love you. Don't be sorry my love. Okay? Never, ever be sorry about this." Yuri said pulling him into another tight hug before Victor could react. Victor nuzzle against Yuri, both men held in a tight embrace with the one they love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to work some of my smaller head-cannons into this story so just bare with me.

**Warning. There is a character in this story that may offend. I just wanted disclaimer to state that I DO NOT think like this but wanted to add some realistic aspects to this story. Again. I'm sorry if this chapter offends you. I DO NOT THINK LIKE THIS!**

 

Victor didn't like the grocery store. It was always way to cold for his liking, he didn't like the looks that people gave him. He didn't understand why they liked to look at him like that and not other people but he knew that he didn't like it. Yuri always took a really long time even if he promised that this time he wouldn't. And so, even with the promise of ice cream, Victor was not a happy camper when Yuri told him where they were going and began to help him into the passenger seat of their car. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up when Yuri asked him what he wanted at the store. Yuri only chuckled and kissed the side of Victor's head. 

"I know sweetheart but its either go to the store for an hour or have no food," Yuri explained with a smile. Victor sighed but lowered his arms. "I won't take long, I promise," Yuri assured him as he climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key. 

******  
Yuri laughed as Victor reached for the box filled with beautifully green watermelons as they passed it. Yuri stopped and allowed Victor to scan the melons for the perfect one. He soon found it and pointed to it happily with a squeal. Yuri smiled as he placed it in the basket which Victor insisted must be set on his legs. 

"Is that too heavy love?" Yuri asked, Victor shook his head happily. Yuri grinned and began to make his way up and down the isles. Victor was looking up at his husband who was standing in front of him perusing the shelf of coffee the shopping list held tightly in his hand. Victor whined and squirmed when he saw a mother with her child enter the isle from the other end. The girl pointed at Victor and said something to her mother that Victor didn't hear. Victor began to cry, he didn't like it when people pointed. 

The mother walked toward Yuri and tapped him on the shoulder, one hand holding tightly to her daughter who was staring at Victor who was covering his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried, the other on her hip. 

"Excuse me sir, is this your brother?" The woman asked. Yuri shook his head. 

"No. This is my husband," Yuri explained kneeling next to Victor's wheelchair and rubbing his back trying to help him calm down. The woman snorted. 

"Control your retard. He's scaring my child," The woman said before taking her child's hand and promptly stalking away. Yuri flipped her off and pulled his sobbing husband into his arms. 

"Don't listen to them love, they're ignorant idiots who don't know what their saying. You're beautiful and smart and talented and amazing. I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change that. Ever. Okay?" Yuri said taking Victor's hand and looking him in the eyes. Victor sniffled and nodded. 

"Yuri," Victor said, the word sounded choked as Victor struggled to form the correct sounds. 

"Yes baby! I'm right here and I'm never going anywhere I promise!" Yuri said holding Victor tight until he was able to calm down and was ready to continue.

It wasn't until they were near done with shopping that Victor seemed to put the incident in the back of his mind and seemed to become his own happy self once more. Yuri turned into the freezer isle looking to get Victor some kind of sweet treat. The poor guy had had a long day so far and it was only the afternoon! Victor decided on just some simple vanilla ice cream. His favorite. Yuri kissed him as he placed it in the basket and led them toward the check out line. 

******  
Victor was tired when they got back home. He yawned hugely and cooed softly to himself while he played with Makkachin while Yuri put the grocery's away. 

"Are you tired big guy?" Yuri asked, ruffling his hair as he passed to grab another bag. Victor shook his head. He knew that if he told Yuri he was tired than he would take a nap with him. Victor was tired but didn't want to take a nap so he promptly told Yuri no. Yuri chuckled, he knew Victor was lying but said nothing. 

"Okay, how about after I get these put away we watch a movie. How's that sound?" Yuri asked. Victor nodded trying to muffle another yawn. Yuri smiled to himself as he placed Victor's watermelon on the counter and began to cut it into slices, setting them in a container and setting that it the fridge, but not before setting several in a small bowl for Victor to enjoy while they watched the movie. Yuri grabbed several paper towels just in case - Victor wasn't the neatest eater - and gently lifted Victor out of his chair and brought him into the living room depositing him on the couch before turning on the television. Yuri set the bowl of watermelon slices of Victor's lap and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly. 

Victor hummed softly to himself while he chewed, ignoring the juice that slipped out of his mouth and slid down his chin. He looked at Yuri whose gaze was fixed on the television. Victor decided that Yuri liked watermelon too and offered him one of his slices with a smile. 

"Thanks love," Yuri cooed, kissing Victor's cheek chuckling when he found it to be sticky. "I love you so so much Victor," Yuri said. "More than I can even tell you baby. I just love you so much. And it wasn't fair. It's not fair Victor. It should of been me in that car. We were training together but you stayed later to help train Yurio. I should have let you go and I should have stayed. It should have been me Victor." Yuri was crying now, wiping frantically at his eyes. Victor whined. He didn't know why Yuri was crying, he only knew that he didn't like it. "I just love you so much Vitya. So so much. And it's just not fair," Yuri explained sniffling as tears dripped down his face. Victor placed his bowl of watermelon on the table and pulled Yuri into an awkward hug. Yuri chuckled and watery laugh and buried his face in Victor's chest taking a deep breath smelling Victor's aftershave and shampoo. 

"I'm okay Victor," Yuri said lifted his head up to look at Victor's worried face. "It's okay Victor. Because you're alive. You're alive and you're here in front of me and that's all I could ever hope for," Yuri promised kissing Victor once more before focusing again on the move wiping his eyes one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor catches a bad flu bug......

Warning! This chapter contains graphic material of vomit!

 

Viktor awoke in the early morning with a stomach ache. He looked over at Yuri who was snoring gently on the opposite side of the bed, his mouth twitching into a slight smile every so often as he dreamed. Viktor lay on his back, unable to roll over he stared up at the ceiling with a small noise of discomfort as his stomach churned. Viktor wanted to wake Yuri - maybe he could make him feel better - but he felt bad doing so. Yuri rolled over with a small huff, his head landing next to Viktor's. Viktor leaned his head against his husbands and closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.   
It was futile. The pain in his stomach only got worse over time. Viktor lifted his hands up to his face and began to cry. His sobs only succeeded in making his stomach ache worse but he found that he couldn't stop. Even though he had tried not to Viktor eventually woke Yuri who jerked himself awake with a start, concern already etched on his face. 

"Oh Vitya," Yuri said, rolling Viktor over with a small grunt so he was now on his side and facing the smaller man. The movement made the fluids in Viktor's stomach churn and he cried harder at the pain. Yuri wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Viktor buried his face in Yuri's shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Yuri rubbed his back slowly, not even wondering what the problem could be, he only knew that Viktor needed him.   
Suddenly Viktor's stomach spasamed and he began to shove Yuri away frantically, shaking his head and trying to roll onto his other side. Confused, Yuri let go of Viktor and helped him into a sitting up position. 

Just as Viktor retched and vomited all over himself, the bed, and Yuri. Tears streamed down Viktor's face as he tried to curl in on himself gagging helplessly. It seemed never ending, Viktor's eyes stung, his nose burned when some on the vile liquid tried to escape through there as well. Eventually though, it came to an end leaving Viktor a shaking, scared mess. He reached toward Yuri pitifully with a whimper as Yuri slid off of the bed to change his shirt. 

"I know love bug, i'm right here," Yuri promised as he swiftly changed clothes and went to Viktor's side of the bed so he could lift his husband ignoring the fluid that covered him and the sharp smell it gave off. Yuri set Viktor on the closed toilet and began to run the bath water. 

Yuri started with Viktor's shirt, gently removing the soiled piece of clothing and setting in on the floor for him to wash once he got Viktor back to bed. Viktor began to shiver, wrapping his arms around himself. Concerned Yuri placed the back on his hand against Viktor's forehead frowning when he found it warmer than normal. He hugged Viktor tightly before moving on to his pants. 

While Viktor was getting sick his bladder had released one more time than his diaper could handle causing his legs to be soaked with sweat, vomit, and urine. Yuri slid them off carefully, frowning once more when he saw a rash forming on his husband's legs. Yuri began to gently untaped Viktor's diaper, grabbing the wipes from the counter as he did so. 

"Oh you poor thing baby," Yuri said his voice soft. "What did you eat that I didn't?" He asked, more to himself than Viktor. Viktor reached toward Yuri as he stood with a stretch. 

"Okay, come here muffin," Yuri cooed as he lifted Viktor with a grunt and gently placed him in the bath. Despite the water being nice and hot Viktor shivered violently as Yuri began to wash him. 

"We might have to make a trip to the doctor this afternoon handsome," Yuri said as he began to wash Viktor's hair. Yuri knew that Viktor was miserable and tried to be as quick as he could and soon Viktor was sitting on top of the toilet once more with a towel draped over his shoulders. 

"I'll be right back Vitya," Yuri said before ducking out of the room looking for suitable medicine for his husband. He returned minutes later with liquid medicine and set in on the counter, squinting at the box as he struggled to read the tiny lettering. 

Viktor squirmed as his stomach cramped tightly, he whimpered quietly. His legs were cold! Why hadn't Yuri put the towel there!? Viktor suddenly jumped as he heard more than felt his bowels suddenly release in a rush. He began to cry once more as Yuri knelt down next to him. 

"Oh you poor baby, this night just keeps getting better and better for you huh?" He was trying to be funny but Viktor didn't understand and began to cry harder thinking Yuri was making fun of him. "Good thing I had the toiler seat up huh?" Yuri cooed kissing Viktor's cheek before going back to the medicine, pouring the correct amount into a small cup and offering it to Viktor. The older man sobbed and shook his head burying his face in his hands. 

"Come on sweetheart, you'll feel so much better," Yuri tried to coax him to take the medicine but Viktor's mouth remained firmly shut. Yuri set the cup on the counter, hoping maybe Viktor would take it later, and began to help his husband get dressed. 

"Come on muffin, lets go back to bed," Yuri said lifting up Viktor once more and bringing him and the medicine into the bedroom. He set Viktor down on the bed in a sitting position, his legs dangling off the edge. "Okay," Yuri said sitting next to him. "We're not going to lay down until you drink this okay?" Yuri said, he didn't like talking to Viktor like that but he knew that he needed to drink it. Viktor huffed but opened his mouth allowing Yuri to pour the medicine inside before he could change his mind and close it once more. 

"There you go bug," Yuri cooed rubbing his back as Viktor struggled to swallow the nasty tasting liquid. "You'll feel better in the morning," Yuri said helping Viktor lie down before curling up at his side, his head resting on Viktor's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sure the red fern has grown and has completely covered the two little mounds. I know it is still there, hiding its secret beneath those long, red leaves, but it wouldn't be hidden from me for part of my life is buried there, too. Yes, I know it is still there, for in my heart I believe the legend of the sacred red fern." (Rawls, 249) Yuri closed _Where The Red Fern Grows._ "The End," Yuri added with a smile. His smile faded quickly when he looked over and saw Viktor sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Oh Vitya," Yuri shushed, bringing him into his arms. "It was just a story baby," He promised kissing the side of Viktor's head and rubbing his back. "I know muffin, the ending was pretty sad but it was just a story baby," Yuri assured him. Viktor nodded slowly looking away clearly embarrassed. He looked down and reached for Makkachin who was snoring curled up in front of the couch. Viktor had a hard time bending down and made a small noise of frustration that Yuri found adorable. Yuri stood and knelt beside the snoring poodle before taking him into his arms and setting him on Viktor's lap. 

Viktor squealed happily and began to giggle as Makkachin began attacking him mercilessly with his tongue. Yuri didn't hesitate to capture the moment via digital camera smiling uncontrollably the entire time. 

******

It was lunch time. Viktor was happily making short work of his favorite food; Katsudon. Yuri was surrounded by several papers, a pen in one hand with which he tapped the table in exasperation, the other running through his hair with a heavy sigh. He flipped through several in a pile to his left, too many numbers running through his head and making his brain cramp. 

"Viktor, I need your help," Yuri cooed shifting through even more; train tickets, stadium tickets, birth certificates, I.Ds, boarding passes, doctor's notes and much more flashed by as Yuri flipped, clearly looking for something. Viktor struggled to make a noise of curiosity through a mouthful of rice, pork, and broth. Yuri only chuckled with a shake of his head. 

"Never mind Viktor, you don't even know about the trip," Yuri said looking up at Viktor who had suddenly swallowed and was looking at Yuri with massive curious blue eyes. 

"Well when you give me _that_ look," Yuri rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"We're going to Russia!" Yuri announced with a smile. "We need to go see Yuri, we haven't seen him in a while Vitya. _Annnnd_ after you went to bed last night babe I was out here watching TV and there was a whole story about us Vitya. There's a bunch of conspiracies thinking we were abducted by aliens," Yuri explained making a face as he said the last part making Viktor giggle. "We need to show 'em that we're not on Jupiter," Viktor said nothing for a long time making Yuri worry that he didn't want to go. Viktor suddenly squealed happily clapping his hands. 

"Yeah," Yuri said with another smile. "I thought you'd be happy," 

*******

Viktor was curled on the couch, a snoring Makkichin was tucked comfortably under his arm, a blanket pulled snuggly over the both of them, Viktor was watching a movie on the television while Yuri sat on the other end of the couch Viktor's feet resting in his lap as he flipped a page in his book. 

Makkachin twitched in his sleep making Viktor giggle, kissing the top of the poodle's head before focusing his eyes on the movie once more.   
"After this movie I think it's time to get you ready for bed muffin," Yuri cooed. Viktor whined and promptly shook his head. Yuri laughed. "I know baby, but it's late and we don't want you sleeping 'till noon tomorrow you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow remember?" Yuri questioned. Ever since the accident the doctors have been keeping a close eye on Viktor and the two of them had mandatory visits every other week. Viktor hated them and Yuri hated taking him because of it but knew it was for his own good. Viktor whined once more and tried to bury his face in the pillow. 

"After the appointment you get to go swimming bug," Yuri said, this made Viktor perk up suddenly. Along with the doctor's appointments, once a month Viktor had to go to water therapy. The goal was to help him gain movement in his legs. And, although the doctors had told Yuri that his spine had been broken badly enough that there was zero chance of that happening, Viktor enjoyed the water so much that Yuri didn't have the heart to stop. 

"Don't worry about it now though muffin, just watch your movie and then we'll get you ready for bed okay?" Yuri cooed going back to his book as Viktor went back to his movie making a small noise of disappointment when he realized it was almost over. 

By the time it had finished Viktor was half asleep. Yuri chuckled as he gently took him into his arms and then into the bedroom. 

"I think you can skip brushing your tonight babe, you just look so tired and you have a busy day tomorrow," Yuri reasoned. He almost never let Viktor skip something like that but he wanted Viktor to have a good nights sleep tonight because Yuri knew that Viktor would be dreading the trip to the hopsital that would come in the morning. Viktor said nothing, only a small grunt as he let Yuri change his clothes. 

"After swimming we gotta stop at the airport to book a flight but after that we can go out for ice cream. How's that sound baby?" Yuri questioned rubbing Viktor's stomach before pulling a shirt over his head and helping Viktor into a more comfortable position. But Viktor didn't answer, he was already snoring, one arm curled protectively underneath his chin. Yuri chuckled as he carefully climbed into bed and under the covers. 

"I love you baby," Yuri gave him a goodnight kiss before turning the lights off and curling up next to his husband. 

**If you guys have any requests or idea just comment and I'll do my best to add them as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor grew impatient as he waited to depart for Russia. He was excited to leave and enjoyed asking Yuri several times during the course of one day how many more were left until they would leave. Several monthes had passed and March was quickly passing, making it's way into April. Although several had passed there were still many left to go. Their trip was in July, the beginning of the Figure Skating season in Russia. 

Spring was beginning and Winter was leaving, making Viktor long to be outside. He wanted to take advantage of the warm weather but feared getting laughed at. He often tried to explain this to Yuri but couldn't find the right words and these brief conversations often ended in Viktor's frustration. 

Yuri understood that Viktor wanted to be outside but many trips ended in tears as undisciplined children sneered or laughed at Viktor. Viktor was getting better at talking but could still only form simple sentences, thus making him unable to defend himself against these verbal attacks.

*****

It was late March when Yuri decided that he was going to take VIktor to the animal park. It was nearby so most likely Viktor wouldn't suffer from his reoccurring motion-sickness, (Yuri still hadn't quite figured out how to deal with that on their trip to Russia) and, it being outside, would cure Viktor's slight case of cabin fever. (Plus they had a petting zoo, and come on, who wouldn't want to go to a petting zoo!?) 

Yuri decided that it would be a surprise, and so, when he woke Viktor he treated it just as he would any other day. 

Viktor roused with a groan, rubbing his eyes as Yuri helped him into a sitting position. Just as he did every day, Yuri lifted Viktor into his arms and brought him into the bathroom to help him into the shower and get dressed. 

"Oh my goodness Vitya!" Yuri exclaimed happily. "You made it through the night!" Yuri explained beaming, Viktor was clearly healing and that was the greatest thing that could ever happen to Yuri. 

"Dry?" Viktor questioned looking at the diaper that Yuri hadn't bothered to remove. 

"Yeah baby! You're getting better Vitya!" Yuri cried throwing his arms around Viktor causing the older man to release a small squeak of surprise. Yuri eventually had to release his husband but was still smiling uncontrollably as he turned on the water to the bathtub, taking his phone out of his pocket as he waited for it to fill. He chuckled to himself as he hearted a selfie that Phichit had posted on Instagram. Yuri held it up to Viktor who smiled, giggling happily as Yuri helped him remove the rest of his clothes and get into the bathtub. 

Yuri was in a hurry to leave - he didn't want to get there to late and have to wait in a long line to get tickets - and he washed Viktor quickly before lifting him out once more and setting him on the toilet to help him get dressed. Yuri was about to carry him into their bedroom once more to grab his wheelchair when Viktor began to cry. 

"Oh my goodness Vitya!" Yuri cried as Viktor howled and swung his head from side to side in Yuri's arms, clearly looking for something. "What's wrong my love?" Yuri asked unable to comfort him as he was using both of his hands to carry his husband. Yuri rushed into the bedroom and set Viktor down on the bed. The ice skater was still howling, staring at his hand. 

"Viktor," Yuri sat down next to him on the mattress, rubbing his back. "Use your words baby. What's the matter?" Yuri questioned once more, allowing Viktor to calm slightly before he croaked out the words. Viktor thrust his hand in Yuri's face. 

"Ring!" Viktor cried. "Ring Gone!" He said before bursting into another bout of sobbing. Finally Yuri understood. The night before Viktor had taken his wedding ring off in fear of losing it as he slept. It was sitting on the table next to the bed but Viktor must have forgotten it was there. Yuri stood and grabbed it before slowly sliding it onto Viktor's finger. 

"There you go muffin," Yuri said kissing Viktor, kneeling in front of him and wiping a stray tear from his eye. Viktor reached for him sniffling as he did so. Yuri pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Love you," Viktor said. Yuri smiled. 

"I know sweetheart. I love you too," Yuri promised. 

******

It was a few minutes after 9:00 before Yuri was able to get Viktor into the car and the car onto the road. Viktor, convinced they were going to the grocery store despite Yuri's promises that they weren't, was pouting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest adorably and his bottom lip sticking out. 

"Viktor," Yuri said unable to muffle a slight chuckle. "I promise you that you're going to love where we're going, and it's _not_ the grocery store, " Yuri said reached over and ruffling Viktor's hair as they stopped at a red light. 

******

It wasn't until they were waiting in line for tickets that Viktor realize where they were and grew very excited. 

"Aminals!" Viktor cried out a broken version of the word making Yuri coo. 

"Yes baby. You ready to see some animals?" Yuri questioned, double and triple checking his backpack to make sure they had everything. Everything including; sunscreen, umbrellas, extra diapers just in case, some extra cash, a change of clothes for just in case, a snack, a water bottle, a baseball hat for Viktor if the sun got too bright, a map he had printed off of the website, a camera, his cell-phone, and much more. Basically, Yuri was an over-protective mother preparing for the worst. He smiled to the woman as he paid for the tickets rubbing Viktor's shoulder as the older man babbled and pointed to everything he could see. 

"Well hello there," The woman said, addressing Viktor who was beaming up at her, clearly a little bit more than excited. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" She cooed making Yuri smile. 

"Here to see aminals!" Viktor exclaimed happily, making the woman smile. 

"Well you're in luck mister, cause we have plenty of those!" She said waving to Viktor who was going the same to her. Yuri smiled at her before wheeling Viktor away and toward the park entrance. 

"Have fun you two!" The woman called. Yuri waved a thank you to her before wheeling Viktor into the park. He pulled Viktor to the side so they stood next to the gift shop that stood near the entrance and held the map open so Victor could see. 

"Okay Vitya. You're in charge," Yuri promised, handing the piece of paper to Viktor who looked at it in what appeared to be awe. He pointed to the aquarium section, and, more specifically, the seals. "Good choice baby," Yuri assured him. "You ready for an adventure?!" Yuri exclaimed happily. Viktor squealed happily as Yuri began to push him down the path. 

Viktor pointed to every animal they passed on the way to the "Seal Sanctuary" Yuri was more than happy that Viktor was enjoying himself so much. Part of him had been worried that a similar thing would happen here to what happened at the grocery store a while back but that didn't seem to be the case. Several children stared longer than they should have but Viktor seemed to be too caught up in the beautiful animals to notice which made Yuri breathe a sigh of relief. 

His camera was out the entire time snapping pictures left and right of Viktor's beautiful smile as he watched monkeys swing from trees and tigers doze in the sun. 

"Hey Viktor," Yuri asked bringing Viktor's chair to a stop in front of the wolf enclosure. "What's in here?" Yuri asked, kneeling down next to Viktor, waiting to see his husband's reaction to the predators. 

"Woofs!" Viktor squealed happily as the animals padded into view. One of them came right up to the glass, pushing his nose against it causing Viktor to giggle and squirm in excitement. Yuri kissed the side of Viktor's head but the older man was too caught up in the animal in front of him to notice. Viktor had discovered that the wolf's eyes followed his hand movements. He was giggling as he waved his hand through the air watching at the wolf's head move from side to side as it followed Viktor's movements. Yuri pulled out his phone and took a video of it to save for later. 

Eventually the wolf tired of the game and Viktor allowed Yuri to head to a different enclosure. This one being the first in the aquarium part of the park, the seals. 

"They're so graceful huh Vitya?" Yuri cooed, sitting down on the bench that had been placed in front of the glass and watching the animals zip back and forth through the water with hardly a splash. Viktor nodded reaching toward them. "Don't touch the glass baby, we look but don't touch," Yuri gently reminded him and Viktor slowly lowered his hand, he seemed in a trance by the creatures' movements/ 

"I say that after this we eat lunch, and then we go see the goats. How's that sound Vitya?" Yuri questioned noting that the goats were only a few minutes away from the closest snack bar which was only a few minutes from the aquarium. Viktor nodded, his eyes never leaving the water in front of him. 

******

After an unhealthy yet delicious lunch of burgers and hot dogs Yuri began wheeling Viktor toward the goats hoping that his husband would enjoy feeding the furry animals. 

He was right. Viktor was a little hesitant at first about allowing the first goat to lick the food out of his hand but he was soon squealing with delight as the goats surrounded him and his handful of food. Viktor held his hand down, palm open and giggled happily as a goat stole it from his hand with a few quick licks. Viktor looked at Yuri for more and squealed once more when he was provided more animal feed from the bag that Yuri had purchased. 

Viktor loved feeding the goats and probably would have been happy to do so all day but even animals get full. At the beginning Viktor was sitting surrounded by what must have been at least 2 dozen goats but many by now had wandered off to doze in the sun leaving Viktor surrounded by no more than half a dozen. That was when Yuri approached and began to push Viktor toward the exit making the older man whine. 

"I know you like the goats baby, but if they're all full than no one else can feed them," Yuri explained. Viktor said nothing. He didn't understand, why couldn't other people feed the goats? They digested the food that he gave them didn't they? Viktor whined once more, hoping the noise would change Yuri's mind. 

It didn't. 

"I know muffin," Yuri cooed, brushing a stay piece of hair out of Viktor's face. Viktor yawned hugely, leaning his head back against the back of his wheelchair. 

"Are you tired already bug?" Yuri asked, before looking at his watch and realizing that it was almost 3:30. Viktor nodded with a small noise that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a whine. Yuri chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "You want to see more animals, or are you ready to head home?" Yuri questioned, leaning his head down so Viktor could see him. 

"Home," Viktor said quietly with another yawn. 

"Okay baby, lets go," Yuri said rubbing Viktor's shoulders. 

*******

Viktor was half asleep in the car ride on the way home, and they were almost there when he awakened with a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. He looked over at Yuri who was humming along to the radio his eyes focused on the road. 

"Pee!" Viktor announced, his bladder tightening. 

"Oh my goodness baby! You can feel it!?" Yuri questioned. Viktor nodded with a whine. Yep, he could definitly feel it. And it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. "Okay okay, i'll drive as fast as I can baby. Do you think you can wait 'till we get home?" Yuri questioned. 

Viktor shook his head with a whine as he felt his bladder release. He began to cry, frantically wiping at his eyes. Yuri slowed the car to a stop at a red light and took his hand. 

"Viktor look at me," Yuri said, his voice gentle. Viktor, thinking he was going to get yelled at began to cry harder. 

"I sorry! I sorry! I sorry!" He howled. 

"Viktor," Yuri repeated, this time Viktor looked at him, his husband blurry though his tears. "It's okay baby. I'm not mad okay? Why would I be mad baby? You did amazing! You did so good! I'm so proud of you Viktor!" Yuri said. Viktor nodded sniffling as Yuri turned his head as the car began to move again. 

"I would never ever be mad at you for that okay? You did so good baby," Yuri promised. Viktor nodded once more, wiping at his eyes with his arm. 

"I think that when we get home I know someone who could use a nice long nap," Yuri cooed as he pulled into their driveway. Viktor chuckled slightly as he nodded with a smile. 

Today had been a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Viktor was having a bad day today would really be an understatement. He had practically woken up with tears in his eyes. HE began to cry in the bathroom because he was too tired and the house was too cold, then it was because he didn't want to wear the shirt that Yuri had grabbed from the dresser, than he was crying because the show he wanted to watch wasn't playing on the television, after that it was because Makkachin didn't want to curl up next to him on the couch, than he was crying because Yuri wasn't able to cook his breakfast as fast as he wanted it. 

Yuri was trying his hardest to be patient, he wasn't exactly sure _why_ Viktor was upset, only knew that in order for him to be this fussy he had to have felt awful. It was only 10:30 in the morning yet Yuri had a splitting headache. Viktor had calmed for the time being but he had no idea how long this silence would last. Yuri knew that VIktor couldn't help his behavior any more, not really, and it was because of this that Yuri refused to get frustrated. However, try as he might, he couldn't surpress a groan when he heard Viktor's howling start back up again from the other room. Yuri stood up with a sigh before heading out to see what the problem was. 

The cable had gone out. 

"God Viktor!" Yuri snapped. "Everything is about you isn't it!? You ever think that maybe this isn't the end of the world!? That maybe there are more important things for me to worry about than whether or not you can watch Ice Skating!? I have a headache Viktor! An awful headache because you won't shut up!" Yuri stomped out ignoring the sound of Viktor's sobbing as he slammed the door to their bedroom. 

Yuri had known the second the words had left his mouth that they were beyond wrong and inappropriate. He didn't really think those things at all, he had just gotten mad. He slid down to the floor with his back against the door trying to block out Viktor's howls. _I made him do that_ Yuri thought to himself. _He's in there sobbing because of me_ Yuri's eyes began to water at the thought of what he just said to the love of his life. Practically crying now he wrestled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial with shaking fingers. 

Phichit picked up on the third ring. 

"Yuri?" He sounded groggy, as if he had just woken up. Yuri didn't say anything at first, only sniffled a little bit. "Yuri!?" Phichit asked again, concern evident in his voice this time. 

"It's Viktor Phichit. I yelled at him and I didn't mean to, and I said something awful, and now he's crying, and I don't know what to say, and he'll be mad at me, and I feel horrible, and what if he never forgives me, what if he always thinks I think that way of him?!" Yuri spoke a mile a minute. 

"Yuri, listen to me," Phichit tried to calm his friend down. "Everything will work out fine Okay? Viktor will understand. Just go tell him that you were sorry and hug him or something," Phichit chuckled slightly, stopping as soon as he realized that Yuri wasn't joining him. "Seriously Yuri, I don't know what happened but I know it'll be fine. You two just work like that. All couples fight Yuri," 

"I Know! And couples break up because of fights!" Yuri howled. "If Viktor is mad at me and doesn't forgive me he still has to stay with me because he needs someone to take care of him! What if he doesn't want to live with me anymore! I can't do that do him! But i'll have to and it'll be awful! And we'll both hate each other! I don't want that to happen! I Don't!" 

"Yuri, breathe. Deep breaths. Viktor won't want to leave you, he loves you to much. Seriously. Just go talk to him and tell him that you didn't mean it," 

"Okay," Yuri took a deep breath trying to slow his nerves. "Okay. Thank you Phichit," Yuri said. 

"You're welcome Yuri," Phichit hung up with a click. Yuri stood up on shaky knees and slowly opened the door. Viktor had stopped crying. Yuri took slow careful steps into the living room. 

Viktor was seated on the couch, staring at the static filled television, his arms were crossed tightly over his chest, tears falling silently down his cheeks. 

"Oh Vitya," Yuri breathed, rushing over to his husband's side and pulling him into his arms. 

"Viktor i'm so so so sorry," Yuri said, tensing when Viktor said nothing. "I don't know what came over me baby. I didn't mean a single thing that I said. I am so so sorry," Yuri said, holding VIktor tightly. Several suspenseful minutes passed as Yuri awaited his husband's response.  
"I sorry to," Viktor said quietly. 

"Oh Vitya!" Yuri hugged him tightly peppering him with kisses until the older man began to giggle and squirm within the younger's arms. 

"How 'bout I can see what I can do about this tv?" Yuri asked with a tear-filled smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pheww......
> 
> Several things to say about this chapter right here. 
> 
> 1\. Listen to the song To Build A Home by the Cinematic Orchestra while reading this chapter.  
> 2\. I cried writing this, which I don't normally do.  
> 3\. I apologize for any feels that this chapter may create.  
> 4\. I am going to explain everything, as in, why exactly they're in the hospital.

**Listen to the song To Build A Home by the Cinematic Orchestra while reading this chapter.**

 

Yuri sat in the waiting room of the Tokyo General Hospital, his head in his hands, his heart pounding, his ears ringing. On the night of Viktor's car crash Yuri had decided he had never been more scared in his life, but that was before he had seen his husband collapse into uncontrollable spasms right in front of him. Yuri decided he was tired of crying, he was tired of worrying, of being scared. But he couldn't do a thing about that, and that was the part that killed him. No matter how much he cried, or how hard he tried he couldn't help Viktor, he couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that Viktor would never, ever, be the same person he was months ago. 

******  
_Yuri stood with his head down, playing with his fingers to try and take away from his nerves. He focused on the scratches in the ice, the tracks he and Viktor had made as they danced. Now he stood face to face with his idol, ready to throw up on his ice skates from nerves._

_"I lack confidence," He mumbled. Viktor smiled, flipping his hair in a way that made Yuri's heart seem to flutter._

_"Right." His coach said, "My job is to make you feel confident in yourself," Viktor moved closer, gently taking Yuri's chin in his hand, his thumb caressing Yuri's bottom lip, lust in his eyes. Yuri sucked in a deep breath, his pulse increasing ten-fold as his coach skated closer. He began to blush furiously when he felt his pants tighten, looking up at his idol._

_"No one in the whole wide world knows your true eros, Yuri," Yuri's eyes widened as Viktor's narrowed. "It may be an alluring side of you that you yourself are unaware of you. Can you show me what it is soon?" Viktor breathed the last part, Yuri swallowed thickly suddenly aware that he was sweating. Viktor leaned in and Yuri could feel his warm breath on his face, he could smell his aftershave, and knew that he had showered that morning; his hair was still the tiniest bit wet. Yuri nodded quickly, his skates squeaking against the ice as he shifted his weight, his eyes never leaving Viktor's beautiful ones._

******

Yuri began to cry, knowing that he did way to often, knowing that he wasn't alone in the waiting room, knowing that his phone was vibrating in his pocket like an alarm. He sobbed silently, ignoring the sound of a distant ambulance from outside, ignoring the tv above him blaring a football game, ignoring the woman next to him asking him if he was okay, because he knew that he wouldn't be okay. At least not right now. He could tell her that he would be, but that would be a lie. Because he knew deep down that Viktor would never be able to compete again, and most likely neither would he. He knew that Viktor would never leave his wheelchair, he knew that nothing would ever be the same. He would always worry, he would always cry, and he would always be terrified. 

******

_Viktor sat next to Yuri on the sand, one arm safely holding his beloved poodle Makkachin. The two of them sat in silence for a long while, watching the ocean lap at the sand. Yuri remembered imagining himself as the ocean. Always reaching for something impossible to reach._

_"What do you want me to be to you?" Viktor spoke, his eyes never leaving the gentle surf. Yuri crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head there, his eyes watching the sun as it made it daily journey toward the surf. "A father figure?" Viktor continued._

_"No," Yuri said quickly, not yet looking at his coach._

_"A brother then, a friend?" Viktor continued his interrogation, letting out a soft sigh when Yuri didn't answer. "Then, your boyfriend, I guess,"_

_Yuri stood up fast at that, to nervous that VIktor would catch on that that was exactly what he wanted. "No, no, no no no no," Yuri looked down at Viktor who still hadn't lifted his eyes. "I want you to stay who you are, Viktor!" Yuri announced. This seemed to inspire Viktor to turn his head to look at his student, suddenly curious._

_"I've always looked up to you," Yuri explained, relaxing slightly as he spoke. "I ignored you because I didn't want you to see my shortcomings," Yuri seemed to regret saying that. "I'll make it up to you with my skating!" He announced. Viktor lifted his hand up with a smile._

_"Okay, I won't let you off easy, then" He smiled up at Yuri. "That's my way of showing my love," Yuri shook his hand with a smile, chuckling as Makkachin began to bark up at them._

*****

Yuri shook his head hard at the memory, standing quickly from his seat and making his way outside. Once outdoors he leaned against the side of the hospital no longer trusting his own two feet to hold him up. He sobbed, unable to catch his breath before another horrible noise choked him. 

Yuri looked up at the full moon shining brightly above his head, the circle a blur because of the tears that blinded him. He looked around and noticed that he was in the back of the hospital, an empty parking lot. He was all alone. This thought made him sob harder, the noise like a dragon clawing it's way up his throat. Yuri's chest heaved as he was hit with a full blown anxiety attack like a fist to the face. He bent down and retched, vomiting his feeble dinner onto the asphalt at his feet. His throat was on fire, his chest tight, his eyes streaming. 

Yuri lifted his head and howled into the night abyss. He didn't care who heard him. He howled and cried, mourning for his coach. Screaming his goodbye to his idol and beautiful Russian coach. He howled for the ice and the beach and every memory he had with Viktor Nikiforov before beginning to sob and choke on every single memory he'd ever had with Viktor Katsuki. 

******

_When Yuri reached the bedroom he gently set Victor down in his wheelchair before grabbing a clean shirt out of his dresser._

_"Okay big guy, hands up!" Yuri said, mimicking the action to show Victor. Victor giggled as he did so and his night shirt was pulled over his head. He began to put his arms down but Yuri stopped him._

_"You got to keep 'em up bug. How else will I get your shirt on? Unless you want to sit around all day without a shirt on!" Yuri smiled as he blew a raspberry on Victor's stomach making the older man howl with laughter._

_Victor halfheartedly pushed his hands away giggling uncontrollably. Eventually the game ended and Yuri was able to pull the shirt over Victor's head kissing him once more for good measure._

******

Tears streamed down Yuri's face, dripping onto the ground like bullets fired from a gun. His breathing slowed as more memories of Viktor Katsuki flooded his mind. 

******

_"Okay Vitya. You're in charge," Yuri promised, handing the piece of paper to Viktor who looked at it in what appeared to be awe. He pointed to the aquarium section, and, more specifically, the seals. "Good choice baby," Yuri assured him. "You ready for an adventure?!" Yuri exclaimed happily. Viktor squealed happily as Yuri began to push him down the path._

_Viktor pointed to every animal they passed on the way to the "Seal Sanctuary" Yuri was more than happy that Viktor was enjoying himself so much. Part of him had been worried that a similar thing would happen here to what happened at the grocery store a while back but that didn't seem to be the case. Several children stared longer than they should have but Viktor seemed to be too caught up in the beautiful animals to notice which made Yuri breathe a sigh of relief._

_His camera was out the entire time snapping pictures left and right of Viktor's beautiful smile as he watched monkeys swing from trees and tigers doze in the sun._

_"Hey Viktor," Yuri asked bringing Viktor's chair to a stop in front of the wolf enclosure. "What's in here?" Yuri asked, kneeling down next to Viktor, waiting to see his husband's reaction to the predators._

_"Woofs!" Viktor squealed happily as the animals padded into view. One of them came right up to the glass, pushing his nose against it causing Viktor to giggle and squirm in excitement. Yuri kissed the side of Viktor's head but the older man was too caught up in the animal in front of him to notice. Viktor had discovered that the wolf's eyes followed his hand movements. He was giggling as he waved his hand through the air watching at the wolf's head move from side to side as it followed Viktor's movements. Yuri pulled out his phone and took a video of it to save for later._

_Eventually the wolf tired of the game and Viktor allowed Yuri to head to a different enclosure. This one being the first in the aquarium part of the park, the seals._

_"They're so graceful huh Vitya?" Yuri cooed, sitting down on the bench that had been placed in front of the glass and watching the animals zip back and forth through the water with hardly a splash. Viktor nodded reaching toward them. "Don't touch the glass baby, we look but don't touch," Yuri gently reminded him and Viktor slowly lowered his hand, he seemed in a trance by the creatures' movements._

******

Yuri took a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm his pounding heart. Yuri's beautiful, mysterious, foreign coach was gone. Viktor Nikiforov one of the greatest figure skaters of the century was gone. But that didn't mean that Viktor was gone. He was far from it. And right now he needed him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter may make some readers uncomfortable. Read at your own risk.**

**3 hours earlier**

Yuri was half-asleep when Viktor whimpered his name, reaching out for him in the darkness his hands shaking uncontrollably.   
"Yeah Vitya," Yuri mumbled, not really awake enough to analyze the situation, Yuri half-heartledly rubbed Viktor's stomach before sighing and rolling onto his side wanted to go to sleep. Viktor's breath suddenly hitched as every muscle in his body tightened. 

"Viktor?" Yuri sat up slowly feeling his husband tense beside him, he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "What time is it?" He asked, more to himself than Viktor. His husband whimpered from somewhere beside him. Yuri reached out to take his husbands hand just as Viktor's muscles suddenly spasmed in an awful convulsion. 

"Viktor!" Yuri hollared, rolling out of bed as he realized his husband was having a seizure. He threw on the light switch as he heard an awful _thunk_ that seemed to echo through his head. Yuri rushed over to his husband's side of the bed, kneeling on the ground where Viktor had fallen off of the bed. "Oh Viktor!" Yuri was beginning to panic as his husband continued to convulse on the floor. "I don't know what to do!" Yuri knew he needed to call 119 , but he also knew that he couldn't leave Viktor. 

Yuri was about to reach for his phone when he realized that Viktor was coughing, choking on something, the convulsions having stopped for the moment. Yuri wrapped his arms around him and helped Viktor into a sitting position patting his back rather hard. Viktor coughed up a great spew of sick onto his lap. Yuri whispered sweet nothings in his husband's ear trying to control his own fear for Viktor's sake. Viktor heaved once more, his head drooping forward, his chin resting on his chest as more vomit dripped from his open mouth. 

Yuri kept one arm around Viktor and used his other hand to shakily dial the three emergency numbers. He hastily explained to the dispatcher what had just happened and hung up after an ambulance had been promised. Viktor vomited once more, the vile liquid splashing onto his night shirt. 

"Shhhh," Yuri began to stroke Viktor's hair with shaking hands bringing his husband into his arms. He ignored the strong smell of urine and vomit coming off of his husband, he ignored the mess on Viktor's lap, he just held his husband, his eyes closed tightly as a siren flew by. Yuri cursed loudly, instantly regretting it when Viktor whimpered in his arms, reaching feebly for Yuri's shirt. Yuri held him tighter, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs he refused to let his husband hear. 

Viktor closed his eyes, his eyes heavy, his limbs feeling like lead, Viktor felt as if he were underwater. His head lolled to the side leaning against Yuri's as he lost consciousness. Yuri's grip tightened, remembering what the doctor's had told him. 

"Viktor!" He cried, cursing loudly as the siren once again drove straight by. "Viktor baby you have to stay awake! You can't sleep right now baby!" Yuri grabbed a fistful of the back of Viktor's ruined shirt, holding his limp partner tightly. "You can't leave me Viktor! Not right now! I won't let you!" Yuri howled. "Don't leave me baby," Yuri quieted now, his voice barely a whisper. "I can't lose you Viktor. I just can't," Yuri sobbed in relief as the siren grew nearer, their bedroom soon filled with the heavenly red and white light of a second chance. 

*******

**5:47 AM**

Viktor was asleep when Yuri stepped into his hospital room. The former ice skater had his head turned toward the door, his face peaceful as if nothing had happened. Yuri wiped his eyes frantically as they began to water. He wasn't going to cry. He was too tired of crying. He stepped forward, walking to Viktor's bedside where a chair had been conveniently placed. 

The sun was beginning to rise, casting a warm blanket of dark red light as the city began to wake. 

"Hey Vitya," Yuri said quietly, taking his partner's hand in his own, holding it tightly. Viktor seemed to hear him, he stirred slightly with a small whimper. "You gave me quite a scare last night baby," Yuri said, placing his other hand over his right. He rested his head on them and took a deep breath. "I love you Viktor. And I have no idea what I would do without you. So you gotta hang on baby okay? Can you do that for me?" Yuri asked, his eyes closed as he concentrated on keeping his eyes dry. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at the hospital bracelet wrapped loosely around his husband's skinny wrist. _Viktor Katsuki_ It read. _Date of Birth - December 25 1989. Gender - Male. Age - 28. Hospital Identification # - 12297438. Date of Admission - April, 9, 2017. Reason for Admission - Convulsive Seizure._ Yuri looked past the bracelet quickly, glancing at the bone the jutted from Viktor's wrist. Yuri's breath hitched as he noticied for what felt like the first time how skinny Viktor was quickly becoming. 

"I love you Viktor," Yuri whispered once more. 

"You two have something special. A kind of love I don't see very often, and believe me. I see a _lot_ of families." Yuri jumped when he heard a new voice, he lifted his head to see a nurse he hadn't heard enter standing on the other side of Viktor's bed checking his chart. Yuri smiled at her. 

"Yeah," He sighed as he looked down at Viktor, who had begun to snore. "I suppose you could call it that," 

"He's gonna be okay," The nurse said returning the smile. "He'll be able to go home come this afternoon," Yuri only nodded. 

"He really in lucky to have a guy like you Yuri," The nurse said before making her way out of the room leaving Yuri wondering when he had told her his name. 

******

Viktor was groggy and cranky when they finally returned home that afternoon. It was around 2:00 and Viktor was hungry. The hospital hadn't wanted him to eat anything solid or anything at all for that matter before they were sure that everything was okay, and Viktor did not like that at all. Viktor mumbled to himself as Yuri wheeled him into house. "I know, I know sweetheart," Yuri cooed softly. "I'll get you something to eat, i'm sure you're starving." Viktor didn't answer, he had fallen asleep, his head hanging down, he was drooling. 

"Wow," Yuri chuckled. "I guess they were right when they said you might be a little tired and groggy," Yuri kissed the top of Viktor's head before beginning to find some kind of snack for his husband. He shifted through their cupboards, one hand scratching an excited Makkachin. He finally decided on some warm soup and began to boil the water. Viktor had shifted his position and was now practically hanging off of his chair still dead to the world. Yuri cooed at this and decided to make his husband more comfortable. He gently crouched down in front of the wheelchair taking Viktor into his arms trying to jostle him as least as he could. He brought him into the living room and gently placed him down on the couch, surrounding him with pillows to prevent him from falling onto his side. 

"You are spoiled rotten," Yuri cooed giving him a kiss on the top of his head for good measure before going back into the kitchen to check on Viktor's soup. 

Once it had finished cooking he brought it back into the kitchen, setting it on the coffee table before kneeling in front of his snoring husband. He slowly rubbed Viktor's back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Viktor roused with a whine, rubbing his eyes, clearly still exausted. Yuri noticed this and sat beside Viktor on the couch gently lifting the older man onto his lap before lifting the bowl of warm broth. 

Viktor hummed softly to himself nuzzling against Yuri's chest, curling into his hold ready to go back to sleep. Yuri kissed him, rousing him slightly. He forced open his eyes with a whine. 

"I know baby," Yuri promised shushing him gently before guiding a spoonful of warm, salty broth into his mouth. Viktor hummed happily as he swallowed. Yuri chuckled before guiding another one in. Any other time Viktor would have fought this with all the strength he had but right now he was to tired to care. Besides, it tasted good. 

Once finished Viktor yawned hugely before letting out a loud burp which made him blush and chuckle. 

"What do you say love?" Yuri questioned lovingly. 

"'cuse me," Viktor said quietly before curling as much as he could into Yuri's hold, nuzzling against him. Viktor sighed happily, he was happy, tired, and had a warm full belly. He was happy. Viktor closed his eyes with a happy hum, wrapping one arm around Yuri who held him tighter. 

" _Can you hear my heartbeat?_  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true

_There'll be no more darkness_  
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades  
You set my heart on fire 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around 

_Yes, we were born to make history_  
Born to make history  
born to make history 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history " Yuri sang quietly, softly, hoping to lull Viktor into sleep. It did just that, when the lullaby came to an end Viktor was snoring softly in Yuri's arms. 

"I love you so much Vitya," Yuri promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost 2 monthes had passed since Viktor had been rushed to the hospital. The days grew longer as Summer drew closer, the days became hotter, the nights warmer. Viktor anxiously awaited their departure to Russia, he was excited to see his home country once more. 

It was now Monday, the 12 of June and the day of their departure. It was currently 6:23 in the morning, Yuri was practically a blur as he rushed through the house double and triple checking all of their bags while Viktor just focused on not falling back to sleep at the kitchen table. Viktor rolled his eyes when a breathless Yuri ran past his wheelchair. 

"We forgot the toothbrushes! How did we forget the toothbrushes!?" He cried, Viktor could hear bathroom cupboards slam as Yuri looked for the toothbrushes that Viktor had watched him pack the night before. 

Viktor yawned, laying his head down against the cool table, his cheek flat against the wood. He didn't know why Yuri had woken him up so early, their train didn't even leave until 8:00. Viktor felt his eyes growing heavy as he struggled to stay awake. He eventually gave up the fight and allowed his eyes to slowly close but before he could slip back into the peacefulness of sleep Yuri flew by him once more. 

"Come on Viktor! Up and at 'em! You can't fall asleep yet! We got a big day ahead of us!" Viktor yawned as he forced himself to lift his head up, he looked down at the floor expecting an excited Makkachin to be looking up at him but he then remembered that he was staying with Yuri's parents. He whimpered. 

Yuri didn't seem to hear him as he piled their bags by the front door. "Okay," Yuri huffed, counting them off on his fingers as he went. 

"We're short one bag! We have both of mine but we only have 3 of yours!" Yuri cried, clearly this was a life-threatening situation. Viktor said nothing, only pointed with a grunt to where the 'missing' bag lay propped against their bedroom door. Yuri blushed as he brought it over to the others. 

"Okay," Yuri slid into the chair next to Viktor's, placing his head in his hands with a long, loud sigh. Viktor noticed how stressed his husband was and pulled him into a hug. 

"It okay," Viktor reassured him. Yuri began to laugh. 

"I know baby. Thank you," Yuri assured him, gently pulling away. "I'm over-reacting. We're only going for a week and i'm preparing for a month," Yuri chuckled at his own foolishness, standing with a stretch. 

"Okay baby. You ready to go?" Yuri questioned, lifting his head to look up at the clock perched on the shelf above the door. Viktor whined slightly. He was more than excited to go to Russia but he didn't want to actually _go_ to Russia. He was not looking forward to the long day of traveling in the slightest. Yuri began to push him toward the door. 

"I know sweetheart," He assured him as he pulled the door open and made his way down the driveway. "You need to tell me if you feel sick okay baby? Even if it's just a little bit," Viktor nodded slowly as Yuri helped him into the car before returning to the house to get the bags. 

*****

Even though the ride to the train station was quick, it was good thing that Yuri had woken up when he did.   
"Listen. Sir. I don't know what else to tell you," The woman behind the desk explained, looking up at Yuri over the rim of her glasses. "You're reservation was canceled for someone with a more life-threatening disability," Yuri ground his teeth in anger as he struggled to hold his tongue. 

"I made this reservation 5 monthes ago!" He announced. 

"I understand that sir. I don't make the decisions here, I'm only the messenger," The woman explained no longer looking at Yuri, apparently the paperwork she was filling out was a lot more important. 

"What the Hell am I supposed to do!? Our plane leaves at noon and you won't let me on the damn train to get there because someone stole our f***ing reservation!" Yuri cried. 

"Like I said Sir. I don't make the decisions. Another train leaves at 10:35, I can get you on that one," She said, clearly done with the conversation. Yuri sighed and turned around, pushing Viktor toward the seats in the waiting area. He sat down next to Viktor's wheelchair and put his head in his hands. 

A man across from them looked up from his car magazine. He looked sympathetic, looking first at Yuri, then Viktor, then back at Yuri. 

"You miss your train?" The man questioned. Yuri lifted his head from his hands with a long sigh shaking his head. 

"No. There's only one seat on this train for someone with a disability and I made a reservation for it 5 monthes ago but apparently it didn't matter because they just gave it away," Yuri said, struggling to contain his anger. When Viktor whined quietly in confusion Yuri took his hand and kissed it. 

"That's bullshit." The man said, tossing his magazine in the chair next to him. Viktor nodded making Yuri chuckled. The man stood without another word and made his way over to the front desk. 

Yuri soon grew embarrassed when the shouting broke out, the man throwing insults only for the woman behind the desk to throw them back. Viktor buried his face in Yuri's shoulder yawning, he didn't seem to care to much, but then again, he probably didn't fully understand the problem. Viktor only thought they were waiting for their train. 

Only a few minutes had passed before the man returned to his seat with a smug expression on his face. 

"You can take this train. The seat's yours," He said. 

"Oh my goodness!" Yuri exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" He cried. "How can I repay you? Thank you so much! Ooh! You don't know how much this means to us!" Yuri cried. 

"Relax," The man chuckling with a smile. "You don't need to do anything, your thanks is more than enough," The man said. 

"Thank you," Viktor said quietly, looking at the man bashfully. 

"Your welcome big guy," The man said with a smile. 

"We going to Russia!" Viktor announced with a smile, he had just made a new friend after all, and all his friends had to know that he was going to Russia! 

"You are!?" The man exclaimed, smiling at Yuri as he spoke. 

"See ice gators!" Viktor cried excitedly. Yuri laughed. 

"It's skaters sweetheart. Skaters. Not gators," Yuri gently reminded him, kissing the side of his head.

"Well I don't know about you," The man said. "But I think ice gators would be pretty cool too," He winked at Viktor making the Russian giggle. 

"Who are we going to see in Russia?" Yuri questioned him with a smile. 

"Yuri!" Viktor chorused. "He mean," Viktor said quietly, as if it were a super important secret that only the 3 of them could know. 

"Viktor!" Yuri scolded him but couldn't hide an amused smile. 

"He nice to me though," Viktor explained trying to make up for his insult. 

"I think we all have friends who can be a little mean sometimes," The man said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"All passengers boarding JR Central Railway - Train 6, From Fuji to Fukoshima, your train has now arrived. I repeat. All passengers boarding JR Central Railway - Train 6, From Fuji to Fukoshima, your train has now arrived" A robotic voice crackled over the radio and Yuri stood once again vigorously thanking the man before pushing Viktor onto the platform and onto the awaiting train.   
They were seated in the front of the car, one seat by the window for Yuri and an empty space next to that for Viktor. The conductor was soon at their side and was helping strap Viktor's wheelchair onto the floor of the carrige. 

It was a few minutes after that, that the train rumbled it's way out the station. Viktor couldn't contain a happy squeal of excitement as he clapped his hands. 

"Shhhh baby," Yuri gently cooed, kissing the side of his head. "Remember what I said when we were leaving okay love? If you feel sick, even if it's just a little bit, tell me okay?" Yuri explained. Viktor nodded, looking past Yuri and out the window at the passing city. Yuri yawned and settled down into his seat for a long 2 hour ride to the airport. 

Viktor reached down for the bag at his feet making a small noise of frustration when he couldn't reach it. Yuri chuckled and unzipped it for him, lifting it onto his lap for Viktor could search through it. He unearthed his stuffed tiger which he had appropriately named 'Yurio' as well as his Ipod and a pad of paper as well as crayons. 

"Here sweetheart," Yuri reached into his own back and removed a large hardcover book which he offered to Viktor who placed his paper on top of it with a noise of excitement. Yuri chuckled as he watched Viktor struggled to balance his tiger, crayons, book, Ipod, and headphones. Yuri smiled and helped him slide the headphones on his head, offering to hold his tiger until Viktor got situated. 

Viktor lifted a green crayon and began to fill in the bottom third of the paper. Yuri kissed the side of his head and passed him his tiger which Viktor tucked safely under his arm. 

Yuri leaned his head back in his seat and closed his eyes ready to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

While the train ride was easy and Viktor had no problems with it. The airport was a different story. The two men had arrived much earlier than they thought they would, and that gave them a solid hour and a half to waste as they waited for their plane. Yuri was content sitting and waiting, watching the other aircraft taxi to the runway and take off but Viktor, not so much. He was bored, aside from his carry on bag he didn't have anything to do or play with. 

Viktor whined in frustration and latched onto Yuri's arm pulling his husband closer to him, Yuri laughed and hugged Viktor tightly. 

"What is it Vitya?" Yuri questioned rubbing his husband's back. Viktor didn't answer at first but reluctantly let go of Yuri yawning hugely. "I know sweetheart," Yuri kissed his cheek. "You can sleep on the plane okay?" Viktor nodded slowly. 

"You want to walk around with me?" Yuri cooed already standing up when Viktor nodded.

"Okay sweetheart," Yuri gathered his and Viktor's two small bags and began to push Viktor away from the large window. "Where do you want to go?" Yuri questioned, Viktor didn't answer. 

"I'm thinking we should head to the bathroom before we get on the plane," Yuri said looking down at his watch. Viktor only grunted which Yuri took as a yes.  
The restrooms were on the other side of the airport and Viktor smiled and waved to almost everyone as they walked by, most people waved back which made Viktor beam happily. Yuri's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he lifted it out putting it up to his ear. 

"Yuri?" Yuri was surprised to the Russian's voice. 

"Yeah," The teenager replied, he clearly had much better things to do than talk to a Pork Cutlet Bowl. "Otabek's making me call. Said I should tell you that the competition's been postponed," 

"It has!? Why!?" Yuri questioned, running his hands through Viktor's hair when his husband whimpered. 

"Guess there's a sickness or something going around. No point in having a skating competition if there's no skaters to compete," Yuri explained, his accent heavy, his connection weak. 

"Oh Viktor's gonna be heartbroken," Yuri sighed as he looked down at his husband. 

"Yeah," The russian Yuri sighed, pausing as if to say something else. "Anyway, I need to get going," 

"Yeah, me to," Yuri said, hanging up with a click. Viktor looked up at his quizzically. 

"That was Yuri," Yuri explained. "He's excited to see us," Viktor squealed happily. By now they had reached the restroom and Yuri parked Viktor's wheelchair right next to the door. 

"Okay sweetheart, I have to go potty before we get on the plane okay? I'll be right in there," Yuri pointed to the male lavatory. "Holler if you need anything okay?" He cooed, kissing Viktor's head before ducking inside. 

Viktor soon grew anxious sitting by himself, so many people were looking at him while they walked by and he knew that he didn't have Yuri to protect him from their glares. He whimpered and squirmed. Yuri heard him and tried to finish as fast as he could. 

"I'm right in here baby!" Yuri called hoping the sound of his voice would calm his husband. It seemed to work because Viktor visibly relaxed slightly, playing with his hands while he waited. He soon heard the sound of a flushing urinal followed by that of running water, Viktor squealed happily and reached out for Yuri as soon as he came through the door. 

"Goodness sweetheart," Yuri chuckled as he accepted his husband's embrace. _You would have thought I was gone for an hour._ He thought to himself with an amused smile. "Now. Should we get you all cleaned up before we get on the plane?" Yuri cooed, tickling his husband making the older man laugh and squeal. He pushed Viktor into the restroom, making sure it was empty before locking the door and beginning to change Viktor's diaper. 

"I should have done this right when he got off the train, sorry sweetheart," Yuri cooed softly, rubbing Viktor's stomach as he removed the sodden material and replaced it with a clean, dry one. Viktor yawned once more as Yuri stood up and kissed his cheek before beginning the journey back to their seats. 

*******

They were seated in the rear of the fuselage, there were two seats for wheelchairs on this flight but the other one remained empty once everyone had boarded leaving the two of them alone in the back of the plane. 

"Now Viktor, i've probably told you this a million times but i'll tell you one more time," Yuri chuckled to himself. "This is going to be a very long flight. It's from Fukoshima airport to Moscow, that's about 7 hours and with the time change it will be about 1:00 in the morning in Russian time," Yuri explained. Viktor whined in confusion. Yuri only kissed him as the plane began to move from the passenger loading bay. They reached the runway and the plane began to gain speed, Viktor whimpered in fear and grabbed the arm rests of his wheelchair hard, his eyes shut tight. 

"Oh Vitya, it's okay sweetheart," Yuri rubbed his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his husband's ear until the airliner was safely in the air. Viktor peeled his eyes open once the plane leveled out, still a little bit fearful. He sighed loudly. This was going to be a long flight. 

"You're okay baby," Yuri repeated, rubbing Viktor's shoulder. 

"You are now free to unbuckle yourself from your safety belts and move around the cabin," A robotic voice crackled over the intercom above their seats. Viktor looked up at it in confusion wondering where the magic voice had come from. Soon moving on from that notion he reached for Yuri with a whine his stomach already feeling queasy because of the fear that had come with takeoff. 

"Come here sweetheart," Yuri cooed, reaching over to unbuckle his husband from his wheelchair and he pulled him gently onto his lap until his useless leges dangled on Yuri's, and his head was nestled on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri wrapped one arm around the back of Viktor, slowly rubbing his back in smooth circles while the other was wrapped around the older skater's stomach, in the same way one would carry a toddler or young child. "Does your tummy hurt already muffin?" Yuri asked sweetly kissing Viktor's forehead. Viktor nodded, burying his face in the side of Yuri's neck with a small whimper. 

"Okay," Yuri breathed, reaching foreward trying not to jostle Viktor in the process as he grabbed the air-sick bag in the back of the seat in front of him. Viktor whined at the movement, clinging tighter to Yuri. "I know baby," Yuri cooed, resting the empty bag on Viktor's legs beginning to talk to Viktor hoping to get his husband's mind off the pain in his stomach. 

"You want to play our game baby?" Yuri cooed, referring to their speaking game they had invented. Viktor nodded slowly with another whimpere, clinging tighter to Yuri as he did so. 

"Okay sweetheart," The game was simple. Yuri started a sentence, Viktor would then add something to it so that Yuri could continue it and on it went. The doctors had told Yuri that he should come up with some kind of speaking or listening game to play with Viktor so he could expand his language skills. "I'll go first," Yuri said kissing Viktor's forehead once more. "A man adopts a pet dog," Yuri started. 

"Dog is nice," Viktor said so quiet Yuri could barely hear him. 

"The man and the dog have a lot of fun," Yuri continued. 

"Dog likes fetch," Viktor breathed as his stomach churned, he whimpered and lifted his thumb to his mouth beginning to suckle gently. 

"The man's name is Viktor," Yuri added, playfully pinching Viktor's nose. Viktor giggled squirming slightly. 

"Dog is Makkachin," Viktor said, the words hard to understand around his thumb. Normally Yuri would have gently pulled it out and tell him not to do it again but this time he decided to let Viktor continue to suck on his thumb. 

"Viktor loves Makkachin very very much," Yuri cooed softly, beginning to rock gently back and forth. 

"Makkachin love Yuri," Viktor said with a yawn, his eyes drooping. Yuri began to gently pet Viktor's hair hoping he would fall asleep. 

"Yuri loves Viktor very very much too, Yuri loves Viktor so so much," Yuri said softly, Viktor smiled nuzzling Yuri with his head. 

"Viktor love Yuri," He said with yet another yawn. 

"Yuri thinks it's time for Viktor to go to sleep," Yuri said, softly tickling Viktor's stomach. 

"Viktor likes that idea," Viktor said with another massive yawn, curling his torso closer to Yuri and closing his eyes. Snoring away within minutes.   
*******

Yuri fell asleep soon after Viktor but awoke about an hour before they were to land his husband still sleeping soundly on his lap, drooling on his shoulder. Yuri wanted to wake him up to show him Russia but decided to let him sleep, he didn't want Viktor to get sick again. Yuri leaned his head back against his seat with a happy sigh. 

*******

Viktor was more than excited when they landed, his long nap had given him his second wind. The stewardess cooed at him as he babbled about Russia while she helped Yuri get him back into his wheelchair. Once they had gotten off of the plane Viktor squealed loudly and pointed through the crowd of people to two in particular. Yuri and Otabek. Otabek waved over to them while Yuri continued to surf through his phone apparently having not even noticed that they had arrived.   
Viktor squealed happily once more as soon as they reached the two ice skaters, this seemed to grab Yuri's attention. The teenager slid his phone into his pocket and waved awkwardly at Viktor who was beaming at him. 

"привет" (Hey) Yuri said not quite making eye contact. Viktor only continued to smile up at Yuri making Otabek chuckle. 

"You can talk to him Yuri, he's not gonna hurt you," Otabek chuckled ruffling Yuri's hair. Yurio glared at him, shoving his hands away and frantically fixing his hair. But Yurio took Otabek's advice and looked down at Viktor clearly unsure how to act around him. 

"Как дела?" (How are you?) Yuri questioned, Viktor seemed to think about the question for a long while looking back and forth between the two Yuri's for what felt like quite a long time before replying. 

"Хорошо спасибо" (Good\Well Thank You,) Viktor replied his mouth contorting in strange expressions as he forced the words out. Yuri Katsuki gasped. 

"Oh my goodness sweetheart! That was amazing!" He cried throwing his hands around Viktor pulling him into a tight hug. Yurio pretended to gag. 

"Come on you two, let's go get you a room," He said before turning and making his way into the crowd of people.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm starting school again next week and I have a lot of summer work i've been putting off that I need to get done.

Yurio fell asleep during the cab ride to their hotel. Otabek lived in Moscow and had departed to go back to his apartment shortly after Viktor and Yuri's arrival at the airport. Yurio however, did not and was staying in the same hotel as Viktor and Yuri, which was a long way from the airport. 

Yurio was seated in the middle, stating earlier that he refused to allow Yuri and Viktor to sit next to each other and make out the entire way to the hotel. Now however, the teen was slumped on Viktor's shoulder snoring. It was nearly 1 in the morning after all, and long past Yurio's normal 'bedtime' 

Viktor didn't seem to notice the snoring teen on his shoulder, he was staring out the window at the passing city his eyes wide, his mouth stretched into a massive smile.   
"Are you excited to be in Russia sweetheart?" Yuri cooed, Viktor nodded happily pointing excitedly to something out the window. 

*****

It wasn't long before they got to the hotel. Yurio stood on the sidewalk in front of the main doors grumbling while Yuri got their bags and Viktor's wheelchair out of the trunk.   
"You know Yurio," Yuri spoke up as he unfolded Viktor's chair, "No one's stopping you from just going on up to your room," 

"That's not my name!" Yurio cried, stomping his foot like an angry toddler. Yuri only chuckled as he helped Viktor into his wheelchair and began to make his way toward the entrance. Yuri followed with a yawn. 

Once up on their floor Yurio instantly entered his hotel room (Which just happened to be the one next to the one Yuri would be sharing with Viktor) closing his door and locking it with a click. A second later it unlocked and Yurio poked his head around. 

"If I hear you two going at it I swear to God i'm getting you kicked out!" He didn't even give Yuri a chance to answer before he closed his door once more. Viktor looked up at Yuri with a small noise of confusion. Yuri only ruffled his hair with a smile. 

Yuri entered their hotel room, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. Viktor squirmed in excitement with a squeal reaching for Yuri with a smile. 

"You're not tired at all are you baby?" Yuri chuckled. Viktor didn't answer. Yuri yawned, even though he had slept almost the entire way down on the plane he was tired. Viktor had discovered the massive window to the far wall and his gaze immediately locked onto it. Yuri chuckled once more, ruffling Viktor's hair. 

"Come on sweetheart," Yuri said, lifting Viktor into his arms and gently laying him on the bed. Viktor whined, squirming as he tried to get back up. Yuri gently guided him back down and tucked him in. 

"I know you're not tired baby but it's really late and i'm guessing your gonna want to go out and see the city tomorrow," Yuri cooed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Viktor's face. Viktor only whined, reached up to Yuri clearly asking to be picked up and placed back in his wheelchair. Yuri ignored him which made Viktor whine louder, he was beginning to cry now. Crouching down in front of the pile of bags at the foot of the bed rummaging through them until he found Viktor's stuffed animal. He walked to Viktor's side of the bed and handed it to him. 

"Not tired!" Viktor cried, throwing the tiger at Yuri, tears streaming down his face. 

"I think you are sweetheart," Yuri said bending down to lift the tiger from where it lay on the carpet. "I think that's why you're so cranky," Yuri said. 

"No!" Viktor sobbed, throwing his blankets off and attempting to roll off of the bed in his desperate attempt to stay awake. 

"Yes," Yuri said, putting his hands on Viktor's shoulder and side before he could go anywhere and laying him back down. This only made Viktor more upset, but before he could try anything else Yuri clambered onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him pulling Viktor against him. 

"Shhhh," Yuri tried to calm his sobbing husband by gently stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Viktor continued to cry but stopped trying to wrestle his way out of Yuri's grip. Yuri, realizing that Viktor's 'tantrum' was now over continued to gently shush his husband, holding him tightly. And, as Yuri had predicted, it wasn't long until Viktor's cries melted into soft, even breathing. 

******

Founded in 1147, Moscow is one of the oldest cities in Russia. The capital of the massive country is the largest city in the European continent. Home to nearly 13 million residents it is also one of the most populous. This city holds the status of a Russian federal city. 

Moscow is the seat of power for the Russian Federation. At the centre of the city is the Moscow Kremlin, which houses the home of the President of Russia as well as national governmental facilities. This includes military headquarters and the headquarters of the Federal Security Service. Moscow, like with any national capital, is also the host of all the foreign embassies and diplomats representing a multitude of nations in Russia.

Moscow has one of the largest municipal economies in Europe and it accounts more than ⅕ of Russia's gross domestic product. Moscow has the lowest unemployment rate of all other cities of in Russia, standing at just 1% in 2010, compared to the national average of 7%. The average monthly wage in the city is ₽60,000 (about $1,000 American Dollars), which is almost twice the national average of ₽27,000 ($500), and the highest among the federal subjects of Russia. The capital of Russia is the financial center of the great nation and home to the country's largest banks and many of its largest companies, such as natural gas giant Gazprom. Moscow accounts for 17% of retail sales in Russia and for 13% of all construction activity in the country.

Many new business centers and office buildings have been built in recent years, but Moscow still experiences shortages in office space. As a result, many former industrial and research facilities are being reconstructed to become suitable for office use. Overall, economic stability has improved in recent years; nonetheless, crime and corruption continue still hinder business development.

This bustling city is also home to many sports fans. Moscow was the host city of the 1980 Summer Olympics and by 2008 it had housed more than 500 Olympic champions. Moscow is home to 63 stadiums, of which Luzhniki Stadium is the largest and the 4th biggest in Europe. Aside from these massive football stadiums forty other sport complexes are located within the city, including 24 with artificial ice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you mourn someone who's still alive? 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was very hard for me to write for personal reasons and I am extremely sorry for the delay it has caused.

The bus was loud, smelly, and crowded. Otabek was seated in the isle seat next to Yurio flipping through a magazine. Yurio sighed loudly, resting his head against the window and watching the scenery rush by in a blur. 

The skating competition wasn't actually in Moscow, but rather a much smaller town known Tambov as almost 3 hours outside of the bustling city. Yurio yawned hugely and leaned his head against the back of the seat closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to think about how many people had sat in the seat before him. 

Viktor was too excited to the mild motion sickness that bubbled in his stomach. He was in Russia and on his way to a skating competition with Yuri! He made a small noise of happiness as he pointed out something to Yuri who chuckled slightly and nodded, placing a kiss on Viktor's head. 

******

The bus ride was long and everyone was grateful when they arrived just up the street to their hotel, all 3 of the skaters chuckling softly to themselves at Viktor's excitement as they made their way up the street. Viktor squealed happily when they turned a corner and their hotel was revealed. The building, appropriately named _The Grand Tambov Hotel_ stood out from the buildings surrounding it due to it's brightly painted walls and many glass windows. 

"Are you excited baby?" Yuri cooed softly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Viktor's face and kissing him. Viktor only screeched happily as an answer squirming as best he could in his wheelchair. 

*****

"Yuri?" Yurio called as he gently eased the door open to the hotel room releasing a loud sigh when he heard the shower running. Deciding it would be better to just wait for the older man to finish up in the shower Yurio stepped into the hotel room closing the door behind him.   
Looking for Viktor, the teen's eyes scanned the small room eventually coming to rest on the bed where Viktor was curled under the covers snoring softly. Yurio smiled softly, making his way to the bed and sitting on the side of it. 

"Жизнь прожи́ть -- не по́ле перейти́." (Life is not a bed of roses) Yurio said softly with a long sigh. "You were the one who told me that one Viktor," He said his voice beginning to shake as he continued. 

"I'm not going to sit here and vent my entire life story to you Viktor," Yurio said chuckling humorlessly. "But I am going to tell you that I'm sorry," Yurio paused as if not quite sure whether or not to continue. 

"I'm sorry that I was so rude to you when we were both competing. I'm sorry that I showed up unannounced when you were coaching Yuri but I was just a little frustrated at the time. I mean you were Viktor Nikiforov!" Yuri gestured his name with his hands, chuckling once more, a fleeting smile flashing across his face. 

"You were this," He stumbled over his words. "This, this amazing, talented, beautiful skater that I adored. I wanted to be just like you. I remember when I was little, and sitting at home and seeing you on that ice for the first time in my life. It was like you were home Viktor. Like you had just made this long, harrowing journey and had finally returned home. Everyone could see it, how much you loved the ice, how much it loved you." Yurio stopped looking down at the floor at his feet his face beginning to flush. 

"I'm just trying to say that I should have been nicer to you Viktor," Yurio said standing up before the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes spilled. He turned around and grew cold, seeing Yuri Katsuki standing in the door to the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder, his phone in his hand as he watched Yurio.

The teen said nothing. Only turned and stalked out of the room his face flushing.


End file.
